Traveler's Tale
by midnightcoffeecrusader
Summary: What happens when the savior of monster kind dies u replace her with a fake. Frisk has gone through a lot the last 14 years to help monsters. Now there is more danger and not just timelines to fix but Alternate universes to travel to. With the help of Flowey and au Sans, can they can save AU and their own world. There will be mention of a lot of Au. Undertale/Underfell and others.
1. Chapter 1

Traveler's Tale

 **A/N: This story will involve multiple Au. As well as multiple romantic situations. It may be a little confusing but I promise you have a couple of laughs…just not in this chapter. I may turn it into a comic**

 **The Dream**

Drowning always drowning in a sea of souls of every color. Blood and dust swirled and twirled atop the sea, to drown or to choke? She rather drown at least she could watch the colors of the rainbow. It started off slowly one at a time the souls entered her. The yellow soul attempted to be gentle but had to slam into her chest to get in. The other souls almost apologetically slammed in one at a time. _'_ _Too many get them out.'_ She thought they were done she had seven souls inside her, including her own. Her body felt like an hotel with too many guest. The souls stretched and yawned like a cat waking up from a nap. Their claws dunged deep and painfully. Why wasn't she dead yet? Death was a dick. She started to shake the soul moved around her chest happily, so much joy and happiness filled her. They were happy but she was hurting so much she just wanted it to stop.

She could feel hands soft and warm pulled from darkness into the light. The faces of the two people were in shadows but their smile where apparent she was safe and warm. The child smiled and promptly passed out.

The woman was the first to walk out the sea the man followed cursing all the way. Placing the girl on the ground, she sat next to her ."Asriel shut up and pass me the last two souls. We don't have time for your bitching" She said.

"Whatever Chara" a male voice said as he used magic to dry himself " Hey why are we placing theses in her? We could have just throw them into the sea the with the rest. They would have found her and we would be dry. "

"There was no guarantee that it be our souls that got to her. Plus if those damn guardians find out what we did they would just break her apart, and start all over again. I can't bear to see her suffer." Chara picked up the girl and nuzzled her with her forehead, the girl smiled in her sleep. "I've spent too much of my like fulfilling a role forced on me, but maybe you'll be free to live the life you want. Maybe I should name her Charisk?" She said with a smile.

"No, it sounds like a ship couple. By the way your such a softy now. Was it Frisk or finding out what they did?" The cloaked monster took down his hood. White fur and red eyes long horns, the prince of monster Asriel Dreemurr had grown up. The soft little goat was now a man dressed in a black suit. He made quite the impression.

Chara Huffed she still wore her cloak. "Both, but I still can kill at anytime so never forget it. I just don't want to. Besides this girl will be both Frisk, me and you Asriel. She'll be kind of like our child. The three of us, once we release her we will never be able to get the pieces of our soul back." Chara smiled as she handed the girl over to Asriel.

"You forgot to mention the other two donors." He said as held the child.

"I didn't forget but they ask us not to mention them at all. They were going to talk to her themselves, when she's older. Somehow the gift they gave her are going to be an unexpected surprise, and not welcomed to some."

Ariel sighed as he walked back into the sea and promptly dropped the girl into. They didn't have time for this, the guardians would be here soon. He could hear Chara cursing at him about not being gentle with the child. Depending on how the future turned out she would pay him back.

 **The dream end.**

Frisk woke up in tears yet again. The same dream third day in a row; however, at least she didn't scream this time or throw up. Progress, tis a wonderful thing. She got up from her bed and walked over to he dresser the silver mirror showed her all she need to know her soul was trying to pop out. "Great"

"God Frisk again?" Flowey said.

She smiled at the flower, and gently stroked his petals. Flowey leaned into hand almost like a cat. He closed his eyes. She knew even without a soul he need the most care more than anyone else. "Hello Flowey, I hope you slept well. I'm sorry I woke you up. We can make pancakes and eggs for the Sans and Mom. Oh I forgot the others are coming, right? We should start I know it's four am but Pap wakes up early." She start to chatter, then Flowey bit her hand. "Flowey?"

"Stop it! I know your hurting so stop being so nice to me, worry about yourself." Flowey petals folded down on himself. His bright golden petals a little more dimmer in the soft light. "I feel like you're going to disappear just like the last time."

"If I do would you like to come with me?" She smiled and held her hand out to him. Her eyes were pure purple with remnants of red and blue.

"You're not.."

A large crash came from down stairs. The clanging of pots and pans could be heard around the house. A metallic laughter filled house; as well as, a louder more enthusiastic one.

Frisk sighed "You don't have to answer now, but please think about it." She said as she walked out her bedroom, taking her cellphone and Bluetooth headphones. She headed towards the kitchen the hallway leading there was a light golden yellow, sunflowers sat on a brown wooden table. A smile grace her lips, a memory of playing hide and go seek with Flowey that resulted in a three hour search for him. He had been in a patch of sunflowers crying. His sadness and pain filled her. On that day she made a promise to…"I can't think about that."

"Think about what Darling?" Mettaton said holding a cup of coffee in his hands. He sat with a wrap around his shoulders. His signature suit on.

Frisk shook out of her mussing "About how I am going to clean up this mess. Jeez, I come back to visit and already I have to clean. Pap stop trying to cook we agreed on the phone it would be my turn to cook today."

"HUMAN!" Papyrus run and gave her a huge hug twirling her around in a circle. His orange sweater rubbed against her face. The red scarf he always wore was folded neatly around his neck, even his gray slacks were tailored to perfection. His shoes however were at the front door along with Mettaton heals, but there couple slippers matched their outfits.

"Your look good Pap. Is this a new scarf?" She gently touched the material it felt just like his old but cleaner.

"NO IT'S JUST BEEN CLEANED AND PRESSED. THE HOLES HAVE BEEN SEWED IN AS WELL. THE GREAT PAPYRUS LOOKS MAGNIFICENT." He posed dramatically an odd almost mischievous look in his eyes.

She winked "Looking sharp, Pap. You to Ton-Ton, that wrap is lovely"

Mettaton smiled looking Frisk up and down. "Sweetheart do you often come down in your jammies? I mean they are nice. But it seem part of you have gotten bigger." Mettaton got up walked up to her she placed her hands hips and leaned in to face Frisk.

"Really? I know the shorts are a little too short, but that's why I wear my hoodie." Frisk said as she started to put her hair into bun. 'Did I put on weight? Oh well I just lay off the pancakes.' She thought to herself.

Mettaton moved with a quickness only seen in the wild. He Unzipped Frisk hoodie so fast the girl had no chance to dodge, pulling it off in the process. "Oh my, our little Frisk grew up. Rocking some D's, girlie. Where's your shirt at?"

"I HAVE TO LEAVE NOW!" Pap ran off.

She sigh "Ton-Ton I don't wear a shirt under hoodie when I'm at home." Blushing wasn't her thing too much was on her mind to be embarrassed. Up until the point Mettaton wanted to figure out if they were real.

It was going to be a long day, and it was only 4:30am.


	2. Chapter 2

Traveler's Tale

A/N:I do not own Undertale. It belongs to Toby Fox .There will be spoilers after this chapter. And I lot of ships so many ships. But this is the slow chapter so yeah.

Chapter 2

 **Frustrated**

Mettaton continuously picked on Frisk though out the morning, as she ready for her family's arrival. She ignored most of it, smiling on occasions at the robots actions. Her mind was categorizing the things she need to do for the day; as well as, the days to come. She knew some hurt feels even some resentment would be met with her decision, but she had prepared for it. A sigh slipped as she turned on the burner to the stove, then place a large flat pan on top it. She went to the fridge got the materials she prepped last night and went to work.

"Wow, aren't we ready for the day. You've always been prepared haven't you? I'm impressed if my agent had half as much drive and foresight as you I'd be a legendary already." Mettaton said.

"It not that I have foresight I just stick to what I know. I had to multi task as an ambassador, so stuff like this is easy." Frisk poured her premade pancake batter in to the pan, as she turned on the oven the with her free hand. She left the oven and walked to the coffee pot turning it on. Then returned to the stove flipping the pancake, leaving yet again then turning on the electric tea pot.

Mettaton watched her, Frisk never wasted single second of her time. When one task was done it was onto the next one back and forth. Her movements were like a delicate dance, but there was something almost tragic about her a underline sadness. Frisk was smiling and even endured his teasing of her. He sighed "Frisk are you alright? I only ask because you seem a little too focused."

Frisk still didn't stop, Mettaton eyes bored into her back as she worked. "Ton-Ton I've always been like this, being focused on a task completes it faster." She said as she finish the first set of pancakes and placed them on the table. Then set about making the next batch.

"Its still concerning. Just consider what happened last year with you your boyfriend."

"I remember there's an ex in front of that now" she said not looking at Mettaton.

"It was televised no one will ever forget. There was also the fact that you and you put the fear of god into serval thousand . Anti-monster movements supporters at the private confluence. You refused to let anyone help you come in the room you even threating Sans. You two fought for first time ever on anything. He wanted to protect you and you just rejected him."

"In hindsight it was a bad idea, but thanks to that fiasco my twitter following went up and they agreed to all my terms. And movement has been wreaked in the area." she said place the second batch of pancakes on a plate.

"But what about the disagreement with Sans? He wasn't the only on who was hurt by your actions. Tori was in tears because you refused to see any of us. The Frisk I know would do everything in her power to fix the wrongs she committed instead you smiled at us and said we'd "understand later"". Mettaton stared at her nails.

Frisk turned around and smiled, she crossed her arms her task completed. "Do you know the day I talked to the anti Monster committee, one of the committee member brought a gun."

Mettaton looked up her eyes widen. "There was no report of that anywhere."

"I took care of it. He wanted to kill Asgore any monster would have do, but the kings death would have sparked another war. I miscalculated the anti monster committee I thought they would rally for the man , but they subdued him. I mean I still got shot, but they respected me for defending them against the cops. And even agree to my terms on a year bases, which they agree to another two years."

"Wait you got Shot!?" Mettaton was outraged.

"Yea, but its okay I didn't want any of the staff to get hurt that's why the were told to wait on the lower floors." She lifted her hoodie on her right side there was a scar hardly noticeable. "I gladly take this if it means we are closer to peaceful resolution."

"So that's what happened. Me and Toriel wonder why you had the head of anti- monster committee with you at the hospital." He had his arms crossed as he had not a care in the world. However, eyes sockets where empty pools. He wore black shorts, with a white shirt that said 'Boned to be wild', and blue fuzzy slippers.

Her heart skipped beat. This reaction is the reason she left and made such a scene the last time they met. "I make no apologies" she left the stove got a cup of coffee added a some milk and sugar to and handed to Sans.

He shrugged and accepted it, then walked over to Mettaton. He took a small sip it was prefect as usual. "We will talk about it later thought, but for now when did you get here? I didn't hear anything Tori was ready for you to come late tonight. Everyone wanted to surprise you, but I see you figured it out."

"No, we wont and I got here 1am. I bought groceries from the 24 hour mart before I got here. I got with done with food prep at 3am, then slept for an hour." She said as she turn back to the stove. She started on her next batch of pancakes.

"Yes we will." He got up and took the plates of pancakes and place them on the table with the other. Sans sighed " Kid why do you refused to talk to us about it. You explained most of it to Mettaton why not me or Toriel? That same year rejected you boyfriend, proposal. The fact you didn't tell use you got shot is concerning."

"Papa called she ignored him he tried to tell you."

"You should do it, Ambassador Dreemurr."

"I'm not the Ambassador anymore. The king forced me to quit, due to someone interference in the form of a certain Dunkle." She looked down at the pancakes they were perfect. Fluffy and thick she sighed. As she plated them she turned off the stove placing the last plate on the table. "I'll get Pap he's been gone long." She started to walk out but stopped. "Is the coffee to your liking?"

"Yeah, its prefect." Sans said slowly taking another gulp finishing off the hot brew.

She turned around and smiled a genuine smile of delight. "I'm happy you like it. I'll have to remember to buy more goats milk from the store' she backed out the room to get Papyrus. 'Get dunked on' she thought as she skipped out the room happily.

Sans took a hard swallow.

Mettaton started to laugh "That girl is just too much at least she has a sense of humor, but she gonna break fragile body working herself to death."

Sans sigh he'll have to pay the kid back for her joke. He looked in the oven bacon, sausage, cut up ham and home fries were in the oven. The temp was low to keep them warm. "She works too hard." He said as he opened up the fridge the fridge was packed with all pre-made food. "Way to hard." He got a fork and picked out a sausage, and bit into it.

Tori yawned as she walked into the kitchen "morning" she kissed Sans on his head. She wore a lovely flower pattern dress. "Mettaton, you're here where's Papyrus?"

"Frisk went to get him. Oh speak of the devil."

Papyrus walked in caring bags he placed them to the side. "TORIEL GOOD MORNING!" He said as he gave Tori a hug. He quickly let go and start to head back outside.

"Pap what's the rush?" Sans said watching his brother run out.

"ALPHYS AND UNDYNE ARE HERE, SO FRISK ASKED UNDYNE TO FIGHT HER. SHE SEEMED UPSET. I'M GOING TO REFEREE!" He said and ran back outside.

"Frisk is here." She said smiling. "Wait she going to fight?" Tori ran out the kitchen Mettaton and Sans behind her.

"You sure about this punk, I'm all for exercise before breakfast" Undyne said stretching. She was dressed in all black from top to bottom. Her hair was in a braid over one shoulder, her eyes spark with excitement.

"I wouldn't have asked if I didn't want to. I really would appreciate I have way to much energy and a stress reliever." She said as she threw her hoodie to Alphys she took her earphones out her puts them on making sure the Bluetooth connected. She selected her song, the thumping music started to play. Her eyes closed as she put one gloves.

"Really kid earphones, whatever. Call it Pap"

Toriel got outside with Sans and Mettaton behind her. "Why are they fighting?"

Alphys looked up from her cell phone. "They do this all the time. I-it way too common to see them practicing at the palace." She smoothed out her dress simple black dress with polka dots. A sun hat was on her head. She took out her camera and took a picture of Frisk, for blog. "Now hash tag morning workout. Her fans are going to love this."

"ALL RIGHT FRISK VS UNDYNE. GO!" Papyrus said.

Like a flash Frisk was running straight at Undyne, as if on queue Undyne threw up her spears. Frisk didn't stop but instead took the damage to land a kick at Undyne leg, then jumping back several feet away. Crouched down one hand on the ground, her back arched up like a cat. Her eyes were focused determination shinned though.

"I guess I don't have to hold back, I'm going all out" Undyne threw up twenty spears.

The joy in frisk eyes was scary, her movement where a blur. She wasn't fighting but dancing though each spear she grabbed one and started to smack them out her way. Undyne tried to summon more but frisk was on her, fist curled went at her. Just before the hit she stopped, then bopped her nose.

Undyne eyes wide "what the.."

"The music stopped" Frisk said as she walked to Alphys and got her coat. She put her coat back on at start to run the opposite way of the house. She felt unhappy Undyne was holding back again their matches only last five minutes. This was troubling, this is why she paid humans to throw her around on a regular bases.

"Where you going punk?" Undyne yelled. Frisk just waved back at her, and ran faster.

"Why where you two fighting? It is she barely past six in the morning." Toriel was frantic two year Frisk was gone. No calls no text nothing. It had broke her heart. But last month she had called and talked as if no time had passed. "Sans go get her please. As for you Undyne what so happened?"

Far into the forest she ran, past the trees and the animals. It was going to be a hot day the birds were sing the sun was picking over the mountains, and she was burning in hell. Lust filled her whole body the fight should have calmed her down but wasn't enough, so she ran to the lake. She saw it and started to strip down only to her underwear. Tossing her headphone's she jumped in, and start to swim around.

"I'm a so pathetic." She floated on the water letting her body drift. The last two years proved only one her being totally and completely in love. Her heart was still racing 'okay I need to calm down' she thought. She swam back and forth until she felt her body strain to continue. She swan back to the shore to see Sans there holding a towel.

A blue tint was on his cheek as he handed her the towel. "Thought you many need this" Sans said still not looking at her.

"Thanks Sans" Frisk hurried and dried herself off, then got dressed. "Mom told you to get me?"

"Yeah, but I would have anyway. I know when your in a mood you come here. What's up kid? You've been gone for two years not even Asgore has seen you as much. Toriel thinks it something she did, so tell me what's wrong?"

"It always goes back to her…" she said softly into the towel. "I'll explain during my visit, but can I be left alone just for a little while.

"Nope" he grabbed her hand and started to walk back to the house. She didn't protest but instead held her hand walked her home. The kid changed, her eyes had circle and she looked fragile whatever was wrong they would get though it as a family.

She was in heaven and hell for the moment. Holding his hand filled with determination, she hadn't felt in so long. She leaned forward and kiss his head. "Thank you Sans."

A/N: My computer deleted my story twice. My lack are puns in this chapter is temporary,. Next chapter: A dream is a wish you kill for.


	3. Chapter 3

Traveler's Tale

A/N: Trigger Warning just warning mature themes coming up. I'm its mild compared to some, but just in case. Asgore X OC

Chapter 3

 **A dream is a wish you kill for**

Sans dragged her all the way back to the house telling her about all the renovations that got done. He was happy a genuine grin on his face, as he told her about all the improvements that they still wanted to make. The kid was back at home what ever happened they could deal with it. He saw a black car with the royal family crest on it. "Asgore here he came early as well?"

"Dad's here, he wasn't supposed to be here for another two days. Is that his girlfriend with him?" she said running up to the car dragging Sans with her.

Asgore got out the car his hand reaching for a woman's hand. He was large the woman looking tiny in comparison. Today he wore a blue polo, with khaki cargo pant. The woman beside him was wearing a blue dress cut off at the knees with black leggings, and blue slip-ons. She was smiling up at Asgore as if he hung the moon and stars. He touched her cheek and smiled back, he felt like a beast that captured a beauty.

"Dad hi!" Frisk waved at her dad before stopping short. She watched Asgore drop his hand a look of embarrassment cross his face. The woman behind him giggled. Frisked sighed, she knew all too well how he tried to keep there relationship a secret. Her Dad deserved to be happy, he hid his loneliness very well but she knew he was sad. She let go Sans hand and smiled at her dad then hugged him. "You're early!"

"Oh Darling girl. I couldn't wait to see you, knew you'd be early." He said twirling her around. They laughed as they spun around. Setting her down her ruffled her hair.

"Willow I'm glade to see you here to. Are you and my dad ready to tell people about your relationship?" Frisk smiled at her.

Willow blushed the older woman embarrassed, but knew her former boss would know. "How long did you know?"

"Why do you think I asked you to be his assistant?" A wicked smile played on her face. "I mean really I knew you two would be going out soon or later, so I just gave it a push." She smiled and walked to house Sans followed her, as they left the two flabbergasted.

"So kid how long they been going out?" Sans said with a wink.

"Four years, oh at least they have been sleeping together that long. Thanks to them we had to replace furniture and scotch guard everything. The cleaning crew was not happy with the mess." And what a mess it was she made the mistake of going to his private office at night she saw some she could never un-see.

 _Four years ago_

She had to drop off paper work the monsters fall festival. It took sum maneuvering but this year both human and monsters would be planning it. Frisk stopped a moaning sound could be heard from her fathers office. The door was opened she crept to it and got a eye full.

Asgore thrusting into the tiny human woman, as he murmured into her ear softly. Willow moaned as he spoke word of love to her. The words were repeated over and over again "I love you". Their hands where laced together, as they made love. With a final grown he finished. Frisk disgusted at her father bang the hell out of his assistant, was about to leave when she heard Willow crying. Had he hurt the tiny woman, she was shorter than Sans. So logically she had to be small other places. Frisk had never done though things she wouldn't know.

"We wont ever be able to be together outside this room will we?" Willow said softly.

Asgore held the woman closely while still inside her. "We will find a way, I promise.

She felt sorrow she would not let human politics keep her father unhappy. If they want to be together so be it, she would lie blackmail and extort anyone everyone to give them happiness they wanted. A fire filled her determination, she would start on Monday, but first she need a drink seeing her father and potential step mom fucking made her want to burn her eyes. She took out her cell phone and called a cleaning crew to coming in tomorrow for a deep clean.

She shook her head that was the past she didn't want to remember.

"You could say it really got your goat." Sans start to laugh.

"Oh god, is this how Pap feels." She face palmed as she walked into the house. Toriel was waiting for them a smile stretched across her face. Her mother was so pretty humans and monsters were in awe of her grace, and beauty.

"My child" she was swept up into a hug. "How I missed you."

"Sorry Momma, I've had a lot on my mind. Dad here to with his girlfriend, so be nice." As if on queue Asgore came in holding Willows hand both were smiling. 'Oh god I just realized I will have to deal with couples all month. Fuck.' Her face dropped at the thought everyone paired up but her. Crap her mother was talking. "What was that?"

"Oh Asgore and I patched things up years ago. Willow and I go shopping every Friday. We have become very good friends." Toriel let go of her and went to hug the other woman.

'Well fuck I'm out' she walked away. This was to odd even for her family she left the laughter and the reconnecting to get Flowey. He had gone back to sleep his game system on the dresser. She didn't bother to wake him up. Just picked him up and bent back to the kitchen. She saw that they had already placed everything on the table. She put Flowey on the table and she sat down, she was so sleepy. Thoughts dreams were messing up her sleep schedule.

Her family chatted for awhile before they all sat by there partners. The table was large mahogany monstrosity custom made for them. The food was passed plates were made conversation were to be had. Though all this Frisk daydream, her thought lost her soul felt as if it was being pulled. Frisk head slammed on the table. "What the?" she looked up, the worried looks in her family eyes.

Alphys was the first to speak "You o-ok Frisk?"

"Yeah I am, just a little sleepy" she smiled her eyes slowly closing. Her head lolling to the side, her eyes closed again.

"Well she was up most of last night she is burned out. Toriel take your child to bed I'll help with clean up and I will cook tonight." Mettaton said dramatically.

Frisk protested as she was forced out the kitchen and to her room she yelled "For god sakes don't let him cook. Remember Christmas !"

Toriel dragged Frisk to her room. It took Toriel turning on cold to wake her up long enough to take a shower, and get her dressed. She treated her like a child dressing her in a white dress combing her hair. She was tucked into bed, as she drifted off to sleep Toriel place two candies into her hand. Her hand automatically closed.

"It's not pie, but may it bring you sweet dream my child." She said as she closed the door and went down to prevent another catastrophe like the one Christmas they don't talk about.

Frisk souls were being yanked hard her body was paralyzed. The stretching feeling in her chest hurt so much, she felt herself fall. The feeling of falling stopped a cold feeling of metal replaced it. She opened her eyes. A skeleton sat in a chair typing away. Click, clack, Click, clack, mutter, sigh, mutter. Her confusing this was not her normal dream, no blood or souls? No people or monsters in hoods? She leaned up her lower body paralyzed. "H-hello?" she so cold she started stuttering like Alphys.

The skeleton stopped a look of surprise on his face. He got up quickly and walked over to her he was tall, and kind of scary. His eyes glowed purple as her stared her down. He wore a black slacks, a businesses shirt and a long black coat. "I expect a child, the machine must be malfunctioning all the saviors have been. Maybe I messed up?" He sat on the platform next to her, he look lost in thought.

Children that was creepy beyond creepy. She had to address this dream or not she reached out and tugged on his sleeve. He looked down at her, his eyes were piercing ."That's C-creepy."

He seemed surprised yet again "Oh your corporeal. How interesting, none who come her have ever been able to touch items let alone me." He ignored her comment.

She sighed and looked down her clutched something, it was candies chocolate butterscotch truffles. Frisk adjusted herself to a proper siting position. Her legs still wouldn't move at her command, but she manage. 'Whatever' she thought as she started opened her candies she was starving she had fallen asleep without eating. She opened her mouth just to notice the creepy skeleton was looking at her. A sigh slipped from her lips "Ahh" she said leaning forward.

He was studying her she seemed to be unable to move her lower half, he'd have to fix that. She was leaning towards him her mouth opened, did she want him to mimic her. "Ahh" he opened his mouth wide.

She smiled as she popped the candy into his mouth, and closed his jawbone. Then went back to eating her own candy.

He chewed on the candy it was good sweet and chocolaty with a hint of butterscotch. "This is good" he smiled still savoring the taste. This human didn't seem to be afraid of him, just mildly curious. She was shivering but not out of fear he looked at her face, neck, chest, arms lower her legs were bare he blushed a light purple. "Where are your pants or at least stockings?" he tried not looking.

Frisk smiled and lifted her dress a little exposing more skin. Her eye were bright with mischief, slowly she eased her dress up. His eyes watch her moment she leaned in close to him and whisper "Creepy"

"What I was observing your actions. By the way what's your name?" he said as he got off the platform taking his coat off and placing it on her.

"Frisk Dreemurr, and your name is?" she ask as she shrugged into the coat.

"Sans I'm the royal alchemist or scientist if you prefer" he bowed .

Laughter filled the room loud and long. "Sans no he short lazy and a comedian. You are too polished. Your face kind of like his, but no not Sans enough"

He sighed "They all say that, Papyrus is the short one and the comedian". The human named frisk continued to laugh tears fell down her eyes. Sans cocked his head she was kind of cute. "Want me to pick you up?"

She attempted to get up but fail. "Please." Her hands were up like a child.

"Please what?" he asked.

"Sans?"

He nodded as he lifted her cradling her in his arms, her hands around his neck. "Comfy" she wiggled a little, but nodded. "We are going for a walk, so that I may tell you why you're here? And why it in your best interest to help me." He blipped out of existence for a moment they were in Snowdin, but it was different there where no monster only strange purple flowers. "Look familiar?"

She looked around something wasn't right there were no monsters, purple flowers, and a all over sense of dread. The air smelled funny she sniffed, that smell she was reminded of the judgment hall. Dust covered hand and knife. "Put me down."

He put on the snow cover ground, and just watched her silently. The flower softly glowed with a purple light, one turned its head to it and tilted. He put up one finger, the flower nod understanding.

She could smell dust but there was none to be found, maybe the flowers? She leaned into sniff. It yelp and leaned away, it smelled like dust.

"Rude, you could have asked!" the flower fussed at her.

She poked it, it smacked her hands away with its leaves. "What are you?" She kept harassing the flower, Flowey would have put up more of a fight.

"I'm a who, not a what? I get killed by that guy" points at sans. "Then turned into a flower. At least its better than working for Mettaton." The Flower started to laugh ironically.

"Hey its not too bad we sleep 23 hours out of the day, and least we don't have to worry about shadows killing us. Oh sorry for interrupting little lady. I would offer you some nice cream, but I'm a flower. Maybe if you ask that fellow he can help you. I mean he did kill use but he did apologize, and explained his reason so he okay in my book." Another flower spoke in a cheerful voice.

"Burgerpants? Nice cream Guy? What the, you're flowers. Why are you flowers?

If a flower could face palmed Burgerpants came close. "Yes and that asshole did it! I told you that! And Nice cream guy don't you remember he dragged me here against my will, and one shot me."

Sans spoke "I can all ways bring Mettaton, he misses you."

"Mother fucker" Burgerpants cursed then stayed quite.

"That's kind of messed up Sans. Sorry but I honestly couldn't get over the fact that there are more talking flowers besides Flowey." She shook her head "Hey N.C I have a question?"

"Yes ma' ma" he wiggled around happily. Even as a flower he was a was very optimistic.

"You said Sans had a reason, what was the reason?"

"Oh well he didn't want use to be deleted by these shadow. They got a couple of monsters and dusted them." His petals folded in "He said some other stuff but what I got was that shadow don't kill flower, and at least we kept our souls. He'd turn us back once he found some person named Frisk."

She touched the flower petals "Thank you." Nice Cream guy eased into her hand.

"No thank you. I haven't had had contact with anyone for many year. I miss it" he sounded sleepy.

She stayed there stroking both flowers until they silent. Burgerpants didn't put up a fight. She could tell he missed the ability to touch and feel. Neither her nor Sans spoke as he picked her up and teleported back to the lab in Hotlands. He set her down back on the platform, she wouldn't let go. "Just a little longer"

He didn't say a word as he walked over to one of the beds and sat on it still holding her. Her arms where wrapped around his neck he felt wetness on his shoulder. It was nice he hadn't had to comfort any one in many years. "Let me explain so you understand.."

"No, I understand those shadows are in my world to. Do they look like Chara as well? No doesn't matter, if you help me. I'll do what ever you want."

What a unexpected surprise. For her to just agree was a miracle. "It's simple we have to close the portal that they come from, and we have to find my frisk so she can reset. They will stop being flowers and hopefully forget."

Letting go of his neck. She looked into his eyes, they had a harder look in them than her Sans. Her hand touched his face sharp angles, a frown on his face. It reminded her of Papyrus and Sans, if the two were put together. "You look like Pap just a little."

A tense look appeared on his face. "Maybe. I just need your help locating my timeline Frisk. I'll do most of the fighting. I don't want to trigger any homicidal tendencies."

Frowning she shifted in his lap now sitting between his legs. Placing her feet on the floor she attempted to get up.

"You can't walk your body is still recuperating from your fall here."

She stopped listening to him, and forced herself up her legs went forward slowly " I understand you not trust me, but I can control my bloodlust. I didn't reach this age killing people or monsters." She fell against the platform. " I know what I've done. I've accepted it. The regrets I have are many." She sighed and brought her knees to her chest. Her eyes closed as she leaned her head on her knees.

He left the bed walked to a cabinet taking two glasses and a bottle of Grilby's Fire brand whiskey. Walking to her he sat down in front of her, then place the bottle and two shot glasses in front of them. "This is how it goes each shot is a sin we have to admit to. "He poured a shots of whiskey into the glasses. "I killed everyone here three times over until I was able to turn them into flowers" he drank.

She looked up and took one of the shots "I've killed my whole family twenty times just to see how fast I can do it. It took me only forty five hours if I skipped certain things." She drank and smiled "Cheers"

Shot after shot they poured Frisk seemed to be the only on effected. She was laughing and smiled to, some of there sins where ridiculous. It seems she had feelings for her timeline Sans, and she called herself a fake Frisk. 'What did she mean by that?' he thought.

"I enjoy the fight not the kill. I hate the thought of killing an innocent" she took another shot.

"I slept with the former queen before I killed her so I could one shot her."

"That's messed up, my LOVE is so high that if my family saw it I know they kill me or at least Sans would."

"Why do you say that?" He was now beside her over there exchange he moved close. It was for her own safety. The bottle was almost empty, most of his sins had been laid out.

"Because he will assume I've gone back to my homicidal ways, its more genocidal. It doesn't mater that I was being control. Or at least the real me was I'm just a fake Frisk." She got up and tossed his jacket to the ground, her legs didn't shake. "I wanna show you something no one knows okay?"

"Sure" he seemed a little skeptical, but he remand on the floor.

"Good" she took off her dress. "You see I have a secret.." she felt her body be lifted, the jacket be placed one her. He was holding her again his face bright purple.

"I refuse to self with a intoxicated human, you beautiful woman I just think that maybe we should progress in our friendship." He didn't look down at her even once while her spoke.

"You say that but you're taking me to the bed. Has it been long I'm new to this but I'm more than willing to learn Saaaannnns. You'd be my first" she whispered. He dropped her right on her ass " Ow why you drop me?"

Curse in another language came flying out his mouth, as he paced he was so easily flustered. His hands waved about, and nothing he said made any sense. Frustration was eating him alive. 'Was she really offering? Could it be the results of so much alcohol consumption?' the thought wouldn't stop. He made the mistake of looking at her. Kneeling down he pressed his forehead against hers.

Frisk smiled it was wrong to pick on him she wrapped her arms around him. "Put me on the bed, I won't do anything bad."

"I'm not worried about you."

''Look at my chest you notice anything odd about my soul?"

He opened his eyes and really focused. So her soul was red, but then there were other colors hiding behind hers "What the hell you more than one soul in you! At least seven, that explains how your able to be her in a corporeal form. " Touching her chest his embarrassment over his lustful thoughts forgotten. "You are amazing!" he kissed on her lips then jumped up and particle ran to the platform trying to start it up. It roared to life "I need you to give me eight hours think you can make it back here? I'll send you back you have a link to this place you should be able to comeback if you want, or I can just rip the fabric of time again."

She got up and walked after him, her face was red from his kiss. "I'm leaving why?"

"I need to focus and love you're a distraction." He lifted her onto the platform.

She moved to the middle of it, and turned him. There was hope and determination in is eye sockets bright purple as he smiled. As the light formed around her she saw his smiled dropped as they realized she forgot her dress.


End file.
